Watching Money.../Chapter 18
The sixteen sims are all sneaking around Morcubus' base. Two MorcuBots walk by, and the group jump behind two crates, out of their sight. Juwon: Okay, where do you think Jake and Violet are? Beebee: You mean, Omega and Delta? Juwon: Whatever. Josh looks around, and sees Dr. F and Alexa go into a room carrying the two orbs with Omega and Delta in them. Josh: I'm guessing that they went into that room with "Nightmare Crown Supercharger" written on the door. Zain: Perhaps... Perhaps... Josh runs up to the door, and it slides open, he then goes into the room and ducks behind a crate. He peers out and watches Dr. F, Alexa and Morcubus. Dr. F: Okay Morcubus, the device is ready. Just plug these two chords into the orbs, and they would charge it. The only flaw is... Morcubus: Yes? Alexa: The only flaw is that you need to remove their collars, as they absorb some of the charge, only charging it 60%. Morcubus opens the orbs, and removes the collars off the AI. The AI return back to normal. The shake their heads. Omega & Delta: Who? What? Where? When? How? They look at each other, and push their hands against the orbs, only to be shocked by blue sparks. Morcubus: Okay, start it up! Dr. F & Alexa: Yes, sir! Dr. F and Alexa walk over to a control panel, and start pushing buttons, and moving levers. Alexa: Charging at 12% Alexa moves a lever up, and sparks zap the two AI. They scream. Alexa: 30%... More sparks zap the AI, and they scream louder. Alexa: 59%.... The AI scream again. Alexa: 79%... The AI scream again. Alexa: 90%... The AI scream again, and turn red. Josh stands up, and jumps over the crate. Josh: STOP! Alexa stops moving the lever, and the sparks don't stop. Josh: Why are you doing this to them? Morcubus: Because AI don't have emotions. They're technically robots. Josh: But these two WERE human, they DO have emotion. Morcubus shrugs, and snaps his fingers. Two Morcubots appear behind Josh, and drag him away. They bring him to a large room, where all of his friends are stuck in cages. He looks around. Summer: Josh! Oh thank goodness, you're okay. Josh: Yeah, but Jake and Violet aren't. (Three different voices at the same time): Jake and Violet!? Darra, Conna, Randy, Chris and Seamus all come out from behind Summer. Conna: Yeah. We know them, they saved us when they were learning about the Nightmare Crown. Josh: Wait, Darra? Conna? Randy? Seamus? Chris? Randy: How do you know our names? Josh: I'm not actually sure. I just.... Morcubot: Silent, prisoners! Tara: Wait a second... Josh knowing people's names before being introduced to them, Josh's "take-control" attitude... I think he might be one of the AI! Josh: That's crazy. Something in my head just clicked, and I knew their names. And "take-control" attitude, really? Sky: Nice try, though. Darra puts her hands on her head, and a ball of light forms in front of her. Darra: You humans are looking for an AI that is disguised as a person, right? This ball of light will guide you toward the nearest power surge. Amanda J.: Wait, what is the ball made of? Just light? Darra: Yes, and a bit of water. Amanda J.: Then the AI will be revealed as soon as it is touched. The ball starts spinning around, then quickly runs into Sky. Sky then falls over and disappears. Jimmy: That didn't take long. An orange AI appears in Sky's place. Orange AI: I am Artificial Intelligence Unit Psi. Ai: Psi? Psi: Yes, Psi. You may know me as Sky. Wow, I still remember everything. I think, if light collides with you at the same time as water, you may still remember everything. Psi jumps out of her cage, and floats over to the control box. She floats inside, and then out a second later. The cages all unlock. Ai: That was also pretty fast. Everyone exits their cages. Juwon: Okay. Let's get Morcubus. Josh: You ready, Sky? Sky: Yup Josh. I am ready. But please, call me Psi. The group of Sims walk through a corridor, and stand in front of the supercharger room. Omega and Delta's screams could be heard, even from the outside. Juwon: We're going in. The door opens.